China
Wang Yao is a main character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He is the representation of China (中国,Chugoku), and is part of the Allied Forces. Appearance She has dark hair tied back into a ponytail, and is often shown wearing a deep green Chinese military uniform with a red armband (though it was colored tan in one colorspread). In other instances, She wears a red changshan and white pants, or a green one with yellow pants. She has a scar on his back, a reminder of when Kiku attacked her when they were younger, and a panda-shaped birthmark above her buttocks. Personality And Interests One of the oldest nations, she happens to be an extremely superstitious and religious type. She tries to act as an older brother to the other Asian nations, but fails to be treated as one. She tends to end his sentences with the suffix "-aru", though sometimes she ends then with "-ahen" (opium) when conversing with Arthur. She has a companion named "Shinatty-chan", an old man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. Relationships Honda Kiku (Japan) Main Article: Honda Kiku After discovering the homeless child, Yao took him in and raised him as a younger brother, only for Kiku to betray and leave him one day to become his enemy. Im Yong Soo (South Korea) Main Article: Im Yong Soo Yao is constantly annoyed by Yong Soo's claims that he invented others' work, and that both Yao and Kiku should call him their older brother. Yong Soo also happens to have an obsession with his brother, wanting Yao to acknowledge him and also having the belief that Yao's "breasts" belong to him. Ivan Braginski (Russia) Main Article: Ivan Braginski Despite the close relationship the two have had throughout their history, Yao is very suspicious and fearful of his northern neighbor, especially after the Sino-Soviet Split. In return, Ivan often stalks Yao in a panda suit and takes special interest in him, resenting England for stopping his southern advances into Asia. In The Anime Yao first appears briefly in Episode 01, at the world meeting. As the others argue, he attempts to break up the fight by offering them snacks (that they refuse). In Episode 06, he is shown on the beach with the other Allies, roasting marshmallows. He next appears in Episode 09 when he attempts to decide how the Axis lands they conquer should be split, taking the most for himself. Yao is finally spotlighted in Episode 16, which details his past history with Kiku, though the betrayal aspect was left out of the anime adaptation. In the Supersize You! segment in Episode 17, he gives Alfred some diet advice, though Alfred doesn't find it useful. In Episode 18, he fights with Ludwig and Kiku and the two of them lose to him twice. Footage from this segment is repeated in Episode 26, as well as in Episode 28: :) In The World. Though his hair tends to be colored black in most artwork for the manga, Yao's character design in the anime gives him ash brown hair, as well as adding two haircurls to his ponytail. The fourth volume of the anime DVDs included a version of Marukaite Chikyuu sung by him, as well as a "Russia" version. Trivia *In his earliest webcomic profile, Yao was represented by the Kuomintang flag of China. In his profiles from 2007 and on, Hidekaz Himaruya quickly switched the flag out for the People's Republic Of China one. However, the historically accurate flag for the WWII-set strips would be the flag for the Republic Of China '''(later used for Taiwan). *Another common rendering of his name in fandom is '''Wong Yao. An early alternate spelling of his name (that quickly fell out of use) was Wong Hwei. According to an old blog post by Himaruya, his name can be rendered in Japanese as either Wang Yao or Wang Yue. *''Wang'' is a common Chinese surname that means "king", while Yao is a common given name that means "brightly shining". *His original birthday (October 10th) corresponded with the date of formation of the Republic Of China. However, in later profiles, his birthday was stated as "Unknown". In a Chinese printing of volume 2, his birthday is given as October 1st (the formation of the People's Republic Of China), though the same printing is controversial for changing Taiwan's profile to state that she is a "part of China" (the stance that both Republics of China take). *He's immortal, which explains his great age of 4000 years. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Allied Forces Characters Category:Asian Characters